1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio-frequency transceiver device in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a radio-frequency transceiver device for reducing signal bandwidth loss due to a waveguide and achieving waterproofing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Satellite communication has advantages with huge coverage and no interference caused by a ground environment, and is widely used in military applications, detection and commercial communications services, such as satellite navigation, a satellite voice broadcast system or a satellite television broadcast system. In the prior art, a waveguide is a communication element, which is broadly used in a satellite communication transceiver. For example, the conventional satellite communication transceiver includes an antenna, a waveguide and a transceiver housing, to handle the expected transmit signal or expected receive signal, wherein the waveguide is the main element for conveying wireless signals and separating the wireless signals in two polarization directions, to output the wireless signals in different output ports.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a radio-frequency transceiver device 10 according to the prior art. The radio-frequency transceiver device 10 includes an antenna 100, a waveguide 102 and a transceiver housing 104. The antenna 100 is used for transmitting a transmit signal and receiving a receive signal. The waveguide 102 is used for conveying and separating the transmit signal and the receive signal, in which the transmit signal and the receive signal can be different in polarization diversity, frequency diversity, time diversity, and so on. The transceiver housing 104 is coupled to the waveguide 102 for executing the relevant signal processes.
However, the waveguide and the transceiver housing are two independent elements so that the waveguide and the transceiver housing should be reassembled and an interface is formed accordingly. Water leakage therefore happens easily. Moreover, in order to reassemble the waveguide and the transceiver housing, the waveguide may be bent and the signal bandwidth loss is further caused. Besides, the conventional waveguide uses the taper design or the clapboard design. But the taper design causes a larger size of the conventional waveguide and the taper design cannot achieve the wideband effects. Therefore, how to reduce the signal bandwidth loss due to the waveguide becomes a goal in the industry.